Episode 1507 (20th November 1990)
Plot Mark's disappointed not to receive a birthday card from Kate. Dolly tells Kim she's worried of how Charlie will react to her ending their relationship. Henry tries to find out if Amos was serious over his decision to retire but Amos brushes him off. Frank is pleased to receive a call from the council who plan to stop the lorries passing through Beckindale. Rachel lays into David for leaving The Mill yesterday. Mark's upset when he has to remind David that it's his birthday. Dolly sits Charlie down in The Woolpack and tells him she doesn't want to see him anymore. He takes the news badly and grabs her in front of the pub as she moves to leave until Alan intervenes. Kathy is shocked to discover Chris has pulled some of his old friends together to give her a backing band for her performance. He has also secretly hired some high quality sound equipment for the concert. Tony informs Joe that he went to see Kate and the reason why she won't speak to him or the kids is that she feels like she's wrecked their lives and that they're better off without her. Annie, Rachel and Mark try to encourage Joe to accompany them to the village concert but he refuses. Annie accuses him of wallowing in self-pity. Charlie turns up at the concert and tries to sit next to Dolly but Alan swoops in and steals his seat. The concert gets underway with Seth performing a version of 'Some Enchanted Evening', followed by a stand-up set from Bill Middleton. Tony then keeps the crowd entertained by performing a juggling trick before Kathy and Chris take to the stage with 'Just This Side Of Love' to great appreciation. As dusk falls, David calls up to Emmerdale Farm and a shocked Joe answers the door. The crowd demand an encore from Kathy. David apologises to Joe for trying to shoot him and thanks him for calling the police off. He tells Joe he understands how he feels. Joe offers him a drink. David encourages Joe to keep standing by Kate and looking after Rachel and Mark. Joe is annoyed to discover that Mark and Rachel have been looking after him for a short while without telling him but David insists they wanted to but he stopped them. They shake hands and David leaves. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Archie - Tony Pitts *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Village Hall - Exterior and interior *Main Street Notes *The song that Kathy Merrick performs in this episode - 'Just This Side Of Love' - was released by Malandra Burrows as a single on 7" vinyl and cassette via YTV Enterprises on 26th November 1990. Initially entering the Official UK Chart at #44, the track spent eight weeks in the top 60 and peaked at #11 on the 22nd December. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD